


Holiday memories warm even the coldest of days!

by applekenma



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Kenma doesn't show it but he really loves his boyfriends, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Snowball Fight, They will literally die for Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: It's Christmas time with BokuAkaKuroKen!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	1. Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it's July but I had this dream like 3 times in a row already and I really wanted to write it! I hope you enjoy!

**December 19th, 2:30 P.M**

“KOUTAROU-”

A bunch of cookie batter splattered onto the white porcelain kitchen tile.

“...Touch that,” Akaashi finished lamely as he stopped mixing the icing he was going to use for the Christmas cookies he was making to go help Bokuto.

“I’m so sorry, Keiji! I didn’t mean to do it! I was just trying to untwist the mixing bowl from the mixer and I lost my grip!” Bokuto exclaimed and grabbed both of Akaashi’s hands, pleading for forgiveness.

Akaashi just sighed and smiled softly, “It’s okay, Koutarou. I know you didn’t mean to do it. Let’s clean this up, okay?” Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hands and sighed in relief. Akaashi grabbed two rags from the kitchen drawer and handed one to Bokuto. They were really in a sticky situation (Pun intended).

Kuroo laughed from his spot on their sofa, “Kou, you’re so clumsy! You’re lucky it wasn’t Kenma who was making the cookies, or else you would’ve had to clean all of it yourself!” he said while clicking through Netflix. Bokuto said nothing but Kuroo could hear some disgruntled noises coming from him. He shook his head and pulled Kenma’s Kakebuton that he was swaddled in, up to his chin. 

“Eww, it’s so messy and sticky!” Bokuto made fake gagging noises. Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s childish antics.

“Koutarou, it’s just cookie dough. Calm down,” he sighed, exasperated. He wasn’t looking forward to making another batch of cookie dough. 

Akaashi hasn’t seen Kenma in a while so he asks, “Tetsurou, have you seen Kenma anywhere?”

Kuroo turns around from his position on the sofa to answer his boyfriend, “Yeah, they’re still streaming in the game room.” Akaashi nodded in understanding and went back to clean the floor. 

20 minutes later and they were both done cleaning the cookie dough off of the floor. It was also at the same time Kenma came out from the game room and came down stairs to sit in the living room.

Kenma gasped dramatically, “Kuro, why did you steal my Kakebuton!?” they snatched the Kakebuton away from Kuroo who whined from the sudden loss of warmth.

Kuroo pouted, “Kitten, we can share it instead of you hogging all of it!” he scooped Kenma into his arms and placed the Kakebuton on top of them. Kenma grumbled and slumped against Kuroo’s lap but if you knew him enough, you’d know that he was actually content with this.

Bokuto and Akaashi came into the living room after washing their hands and they all buried themselves in the Kakebuton, watching Christmas movies. 

Kuroo was carding his fingers through Kenma’s hair when he asked, “Kenma, you should really keep your hair out. You look adorable,” Kenma’s hair was already shoulder length and even though Kuroo couldn’t see Kenma’s face because of the hair, he knew by the sudden redness of Kenma’s ears, he was blushing.

“Yeah, Kenma! I really like it when your hair is down,” Bokuto suddenly chimed in. Akaashi hummed in agreement. 

Kenma mumbled something under their breath and hid their red face in the Kakebuton, “Okay, Okay, if you all are so  _ desperate  _ to see me with my hair down,” they rolled their eyes. Kuroo chuckled and kissed the top of Kenma’s head. 

After they finished watching their first Christmas movie, Bokuto suddenly squealed, “OH MY GOSH, LOOK!” Bokuto frantically waved his hand at the window beside them. The whole entire street was covered in a blanket of snow, snowflakes still pouring onto the road. 

Kuroo gasped, “It’s snowing! We  _ have  _ to go outside!” he declared as he threw the Kakebuton off of them and held out his hand for Bokuto to take. Bokuto immediately grabbed it and they both ran upstairs like excited children to go get dressed, leaving Akaashi and Kenma all alone on the couch.

Kenma whined and scooted as close to Akaashi as possible, “Ugh, why are they so childish?”

Akaashi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, putting his head on top of theirs, “I don’t know actually, but I love that about them.”

Kenma smiles slightly and nods their head, “Yeah, even if they can be annoying, I still love them.” They softly peck Akaashi’s lips, not noticing the redness that had crept up to his cheeks. 

“I know you don’t like the cold, but do you want to go outside with them?” Akaashi asked, carding his fingers through Kenma’s hair. 

Kenma looked pensive for a moment but eventually nodded, “Sure, but I swear if Bokuto and Kuroo put a snowball down my jacket like last time, I will go back inside immediately,” Kenma scowled at the memory. Akaashi laughed and got off the couch, grabbing both of Kenma’s hands to haul them off the couch as well, “Can’t wait for the chaos that is bound to happen.”

* * *

**3:00 P.M**

After they all got dressed up, Bokuto and Kuroo immediately swung the back door open and started playing in the snow. Akaashi and Kenma just looked at them with fond eyes and joined them.

“Wait, what if we all make a snowmen! Like, each of us make a snowman of ourselves and we put them all next to each other?” Boktuo asked excitedly, already starting to roll snow to make his snowman.

Kuroo gasped from his spot on the ground where he was making a snow angel (glob), “Kou, you’re a genius! That’s great idea!” Kuroo went to kiss Bokuto on the cheek. Bokuto beamed, proud of himself for making up a great idea. Akaashi looked at Kenma and Kenma nodded his head. With that, they all started to roll up snow to make their snowmen. At one point, Bokuto had to go help Kenma put the 3rd part of the snowman on top of the other parts because they were too weak.

“That was so easy to lift!” Bokuto exclaimed in triumph, flexing his muscles.

Kenma rolled their eyes playfully, “Not impressed,” and went to find some sticks for their snowman. Bokuto pouted and went back to making his snowman. Suddenly, a snowball harshly hit the side of Bokuto’s head. Bokuto abruptly whipped his head around, Akaashi almost wondered if he broke his neck.

“Tetsu, I saw that!” he said as he gathered up a clump of snow and molded it into his gloved hands. He stuck his tongue out in concentration and went to throw it at Kuroo but instead it hit Kenma who was coming back with their sticks for their snowman.

“Ah-!” they said in surprise and fell to the ground. Bokuto gasped and quickly walked to Kenma.

“Kenma, are you o-” Bokuto started but stopped when Kenma suddenly stuffed a snowball down his back.

“KENMA, THAT’S COLD!!” Boktuo frantically tried to wriggle the snow down his back. Kuroo was guffawing from behind them while Akaashi was giggling quietly.

Kenma smirked, “That was payback from last year,” they said, already gathering more snow in their hands.

“Keiji, wanna team up wanna team up with me so we can beat Kou and Kuro’s asses?” he asked, smiling evilly. 

Akaashi making the same face, nodded, “Of course I will,” he said, scooping up an armful of snow. Bokuto and Kuroo ran for their lives, trying to gather snow to attack their boyfriends with. 

Kenma and Akaashi quickly made a snow wall to deflect any attacks that their boyfriends send to them. Bokuto and Kuroo squawk at how fast they do it and try to build a wall too but Akaashi and Kenma quickly attacked them and all their snow balls hit them in the back.

“Okay, okay, you guys win!” Bokuto complained, falling to the ground. Akaashi and Kenma giggled and high fived each other. Kuroo shook his head and went to lay down next to Bokuto. He turned his head to look at the four snowmen that were next to each other. The way the sticks were arranged, it looked like they were all holding hands. As clich é as it was, Kuroo smiled softly.

Kuroo tapped Bokuto’s shoulder, “Bo, look. It looks like we’re all holding hands,” he laughed.

Bokuto hummed and turned to look at the snowmen, and indeed they were holding hands, “Woah, that’s true! Keiji, Kenma, look!” Bokuto gestured for them to come over and look at the snowmen.    
Akaashi and Kenma just looked at the snowmen with soft eyes, “Sweet,” they murmured. 

After a few more minutes of just staring at their precious snowmen, they decided it would be a good time to head inside. 

Bokuto booped Kenma’s nose and laughed, “Your nose is already so red!” Kenma pouted and pinched Bokuto’s nose in return, “Not my fault I get cold easily even with all of this on,” they gestured to the two jackets his was wearing. Bokuto chuckled and grabbed their hand so they could all go inside.

They all went back to sit on the couch while Akaashi went to make hot chocolate for all of them (He’s basically the house wife). The boys have already changed into something more comfortable, Kenma wearing one of Kuroo’s sweaters and fuzzy socks. Kuroo internally swooned at the image of his boyfriend being swallowed up by his sweater. 

Kenma noticed Kuroo staring at them, “Why do you keep staring at me?” they narrow their eyes at him.

Kuroo smiles and he lifted his hand to cup one of Kenna’s cheeks, “Because you’re beautiful and I love you.”

Kenma looked at Kuroo in awe for a second, then their face suddenly started to go 50 shades of red, “I-Kuro!” they exclaimed and hid their blushing face in Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo laughed his ugly laugh while Bokuto scooped Kenma out of Kuroo’s arms, “It’s okay, Kenma. Tetsu’s just being mean,” he said as he kissed the top of Kenma’s head and playfully stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, who grumbled and went into the kitchen to see what was taking Akaashi so long.

“Keiji~,” Kuroo sing-sang as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi jumped at the sudden contact but turned around to look at Kuroo.

He gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Yes?” he asked.

Kuroo kisses him on the cheek, “What’s taking so long?” he looked over Akaashi’s shoulder and frowned upon seeing that there were none of the cat or owl marshmallows in the mugs, just regular.

Reading Kuroo’s mind, Akaashi sighed, “Yeah, I was trying to find them but I couldn’t, and I know that you and Koutarou would have a mental breakdown if you didn’t get your marshmallows,” Akaashi smirked at the last part. Kuroo playfully rolled his eyes and helped Akaashi carry some of the mugs back into the living room.

When they walked back into the living room, their hearts practically melted. Bokuto and Kenma were still on the couch, except they were  _ sleeping _ . Kenma was straddling Bokuto on his lap, their hands curled up against Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto was resting his head on top of Kenma’s and his arms were wrapped around their waist protectively. 

“Aw, they’re so adorable!” Kuroo cooed as he took a few pictures and saved them on his phone. Akaashi hummed in agreement, smiling softly as he payed the kakebuton on top of his sleeping boyfriends. Kuroo and Akaashi went to sit down on the other side of the couch to talk.

“I just remembered, I still haven’t gotten your guy’s Christmas presents yet!” Kuroo said, almost forgetting that there was only 8 more days until Christmas. 

“We still haven’t even bought any decorations except for the tree and lights,” Akaashi chuckled slightly, looking at the lit up Christmas tree that was sitting in one corner of the living room. 

Kuroo suddenly got an idea, “Why don’t we all go Christmas shopping tomorrow?”

Akaashi smiled and nodded, “That’s fine with me,” he sighed as he rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. Suddenly, they both felt someone shifting beside them on the couch and they both turned their heads to see Bokuto waking up.

“What were you guys talking about…?” he asked wearily while he rubbed his eyes. 

“We were thinking about going Christmas shopping tomorrow. What do you think?” Akaashi asked, wiping his bangs away from his face. They went back to their original position anyway.

“O-Oh, Christmas shopping? Y-Yeah, sure,” Bokuto averted his gaze and started to fiddle with his ring finger. Kuroo and Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Bokuto’s actions and was about to question it when Kenma groaned softly and rubbed their eyes.

“Cold…” they muttered as they pulled up the kakebuton up to their chin and unconsciously grabbed the hot chocolate from the coffee table. They took a sip and moaned in content when the warm liquid slid down their throat. Their 3 boyfriends definitely didn’t get turned on by that. After a while, they all just sat there, enjoying each other’s company until they all started to get tired.

Kuroo lazily turned on his phone and checked the time, “It’s almost 11:00 P.M, let’s go to bed,” Kuroo yawned as he got off the couch and sluggishly walked up the stairs, heading towards their room. His boyfriends groaned in agreement and the all went upstairs to sleep, waiting for the next day to come.

  
  



	2. Christmas Shopping can be messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuAkaKuroKen go Christmas shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to kill myself with all of this Christmas Fluff 🎄

**December 20th, 11:00 A.M**

“Ugh, but I don’t  _ wanna  _ go to the store!” Kenma whined like a toddler, refusing to get out of their bed. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi have been trying to get Kenma out of bed for the past 10 minutes but they just couldn’t. Yesterday, they decided they were all going out to buy Christmas decorations for the house but now Kenma wasn’t budging. 

“Kenma, you have to get up. You promised,” Kuroo dragged the blanket off of Kenma’s body. Kenma hissed loudly like a mad kitten and snatched the blanket back, wrapping it around their body.

“No, I’m tired,” they huffed and turned around to go back to sleep. Their boyfriends sighed and glanced at each other.  _ This is the only thing that will wake them up.  _

“We’ll buy you that new video you’ve always wanted,” Akaashi pleading, trying to pry away the blanket from Kenma without getting the death glare.

“I’m already rich, I can just buy it myself,” they said and buried themself in the blanket.

Bokuto smirked, knowing that this next idea would wake them up, “We’ll buy you  _ two  _ new video games and an apple pie  _ all  _ for yourself!” Bokuto emphasized on the word all. They saw the blanket pile shift around slightly and Kenma’s face popped out from the top of it, “Fine, you have to get them today,” they said. Their boyfriends sighed in relief and they all went to get dressed so they could go out to the mall to buy their Christmas decorations.

* * *

30 minutes later, they arrived at the mall and everything was  _ chaotic _ . People were shopping in many different stores, trying to shop for many Christmas presents. A bunch of kids were screaming in excitement as they got to take a picture with Santa-san. Kenma scoots closer to Kuroo and gingerly grabs onto his jacket sleeve. Kuroo understands Kenma’s social anxiety so he allowed it.

“Okay, this store looks like it sells a bunch of Christmas decorations,” Akaashi said as he led his boyfriends into a store that was covered in a bunch of red and green Christmas lights, sparkly Christmas tinsels, there were even a bunch of snowflakes scattered around the store’s ceiling.

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at the store in awe and went skipping across the aisles like a little kid that was about to get a new toy.

“Guys, wait up,” Kenma whisper-shouted as they quickly got a shopping cart and ran towards their boyfriends, AKaashi not a step behind them.

Akaashi shook his head, “Why are they always like this?” he simply asked. Kenma just shrugged, sighing as they finally caught up to their childish boyfriends in the ornament aisle.

“We have to get these! They are so cute!” Bokuto shoved two packs of cat and owl ornaments in Kenma and Akaashi’s face.

They both backed away, not wanting to get punched in the face, “Okay, Okay, we’ll get them. Calm down,” Kenma muttered as they put the items into their shopping cart. Kenma pushed the cart into the next aisle and Bokuto and Kuroo immediately started piling items into their cart.

“Kou, we  _ need  _ these tinsels! They would look so good on the Christmas tree!” Kuroo declared as he threw 3 packs of gold and red tinsels into the cart.

“Let’s get these for the front of the house!” Bokuto beamed at the pack of colorful Christmas lights in his hand.

“Okay, all of us  _ have  _ to wear these Christmas hats on Christmas,” Kuroo said as he put 4 hats into the cart, not noticing the looks Kema and Akaashi were giving them.

“You guys done?” Kenma asked with a bored expression on their face.

“You guys have spent 10 minutes in this aisle,” Akaashi reminded his boyfriends blandly.

Kuroo and Bokuto stopped what they were doing and chuckled embarrassingly, “Sorry, I guess we got carried away…” Bokuto took the cart from Kenma.

“Yeah, you did.” Kenma deadpanned as they looked into the almost-full shopping cart. Their boyfriends chuckled as they walked into the next aisle.

Kuroo cooed as he grabbed a headband with cat ears on them, tiny bells on the tip of them, “This would look so cute on you, Kitten!” He placed the headband on top of Kenma’s head.

Kenma snatched the headband off oh their head, “Why do you always have to target me?”

“Target you for what?” Kuroo smirked.

Kenma rolled their eyes, “You always try to embarrass me by saying all of those things,” they replied as they put the headband inside of the cart. They had to admit, it looked pretty nice.

Kuroo shrugged, “I’m just spitting facts!”

“He is,” Bokut and Akaashi said in unison. Kenma grumbled and struggled not to blush at the compliments their boyfriends were bombarding them with.

1 hour later of Bokuto and Kuroo piling up Christmas decorations and presents, they were finally done getting everything they needed for Christmas. They were about to exit the store when Bokuto abruptly stopped them.

“Um, I need to go to this store to get something, so can you guys wait here? It won’t take long.” Bokuto told his boyfriends. They all mumbled their okays and with that, Bokuto sprinted out of the store. Kenma, like the nosy kitten they were, followed Bokuto with their eyes to see where he was going.

_ A jewelry store? Why though…? _ Kenma furrowed their eyebrows at their thought but shoved it to the back of their mind and turned to look at Kuroo and Akaashi who were talking amongst each other.

“So, about my video games and apple pie…” Kenma said slowly, twiddling with their fingers (a habit he caught from Akaashi).

“I was hoping you would forget but I should've known you would never forget about your games or apple pie,” Kuroo shook his head with a smile, “Keiji, let’s go get Kenma’s items.”

Akaashi nodded and looked at Kenma, “The stores are over there so come to us if you need anything.” And with that, Akaashi and Kuroo left the store. Kenma huffed and sat by a nearby bench at the front of the store, taking out their phone. They scrolled through a bunch of their Youtube comments, replying to some of them and deleting the mean ones. Other than that, there wasn’t really anything interesting on their phone so they got up and walked out of the store to find Kuroo and Akaashi.

Kenma should’ve known that they were making a mistake. They stood on their tippy toes to see if they could spot the game store.

“What did they say it was called again?” Kenma asked themself. They cursed themself for not listening to their boyfriend’s instructions.

“Ow-!” they exclaimed quietly when someone bumped their shoulder harshly. They didn’t even say sorry.  _ Rude people these days, _ Kenma shook their head.

They walked and looked around for a few more minutes and there was still no sign of their boyfriends. Kenma was started getting overwhelmed by the amount of people bumping or surrounding them, their social anxiety making it worse.

“Kuro…” Kenma called to their boyfriend helplessly. Kuroo was always there in these kinds of situations, always telling them to hang on and it’ll be okay, but Kuroo wasn’t here to tell him any of those things. They whimpered pathetically and tears threatened to spill down their cheeks, knowing that no one could hear them over all of these people. They dragged their feet to a nearby bench and put the bags of Christmas decorations they were holding on the ground. They sat on the bench and pulled their knees close to their chest, silently crying. They didn’t care that people were looking at them with concern, all they wanted was their boyfriends to come and embrace them.

They cried for a few more minutes, all alone until they heard someone call out their name, “Kenma, is that you?”

Kenma abruptly lifted their head up to see Bokuto jog up to them.

Bokuto saw that his boyfriend was in distress and immediately got protective, “Who did this to you? I swear, I will kill them for making my Kenma cry!” He cupped Kenma’s cheeks, inspecting them to see if there were any injuries.

“Koutarou, no one hurt me. It was just because of the crowds…” Kenma nuzzled their cheek against Bokuto’s hand lightly, enjoying the warmth it was radiating. Bokuto wiped away Kenma’s tears with his thumb and kissed Kenma on the lips. Kenma kissed him back, not even giving one thought to the people surrounding them. They were just so glad that they could of embrace one of their boyfriends now.

Bokuto’s face softened, “Why are you over here anyway? I thought you were staying with Keiji and Tetsu,” he asked as he pulled Kenma off of the bench and intertwined their hands together, carrying their Christmas decorations in the other.

“Kuro and Keiji went to buy my video games and stuff and I got bored so I decided to go look for them but I guess I got lost,” Kenma breathed. They’ve never said that much in a sentence before. 

Bokuto nodded and smiled, “Well, I’m here now so you’re safe! Let’s go back to the store now!”

Kenma hummed, “Yeah, you’e my hero,” they rested their head on Bokuto’s side. Bokuto beamed proudly.

“I only said that to see how you’d react,” they chuckled when they saw Bokuto’s expression drop, just like his hair, “I’m just kidding, Koutarou.” Bokuto lit up again and grinned.

They walked back to the store, enjoying each other’s company when Kenma asked, “Oh, did you get the thing you were going to get?”

Bokuto blushed softly, fiddling in his pockets, “Yeah, I got them.”

Kenma didn’t want to pry in any further but they did anyway, “Why did you go inside of the Jewelry store?” they asked as they stared at their black boots.

Kenma felt Bokuto’s hands starting to sweat, “It’s a Christmas gift for my mom.” Kenma knew that he was lying because whenever Bokuto lies his right hand twitches, but they didn’t pry any further when they finally reached the store.

“Kenma!” Kuroo and Akaashi exclaimed as they ran up to Kenma. Akaashi surprisingly hugged him first.

“Where were you?! I told you to stay here and when we couldn’t find you we thought you got kidnapped or something!” Akaashi scolded as he hugged Kenma tightly, peppering kisses onto their face. Kenma’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. How could Akaashi say something so idiotic? Kidnapped? Kenma would beat the hell out of anyone if they tried to kidnap them. Before they could even say anything in response, Kuroo came barreling in and crushed them in a warm (but tight) embrace.

“Kenma, you need to stop worrying us like that! For a punishment, you can’t play your new game until tomorrow!” Kuroo then kissed Kenma sweetly on their forehead, like that would make the punishment softer.

“Stop treating me like a child. I’m 23, not 5,” Kenma mumbled but accepted Kuroo’s embrace anyway.

“But we were worried about you!” their boyfriends exclaimed in unison. They all laughed when they saw the annoyed expression on Kenma’s face. 

Kenma sighed and grabbed some of the bags of Christmas decorations, Akaashi’s hand in their other, “Let’s just go home. I want to eat my my apple pie already.” Their 3 boyfriends laughed with a smile, glad to see that their Kenma was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❤️
> 
> I don't think I'll be posting this week because I'm writing Prompts for BokuAka Week! ✌️


	3. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun Christmas with BokuAkaKuroKen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💍

**December 24, 4:00 P.M**

There was only one day till Christmas day and the boys were all talking and laughing in the kitchen while Akaashi made some Christmas cookies (again).

Bokuto and Kuroo’s mouths started to water when the smell of vanilla hit their nostrils, “Keiji, those smell _delicious_ ,” they both said in unison. Akaashi giggled at their reactions and continued making the icing he was going to use for cookies.

“Kenma, what are you doing?” Akaashi smirked as he saw Kenma dipping their hand into the icing bowl, trying to lick some.

“Sorry, it’s really good,” they said as they licked the icing off their fingers. Akaashi sighed as he took the cookies out of the oven and let it out to cool.

“Let’s decorate the house while the cookies cool,” Kuroo said as he hopped off the stool he was sitting on and went into the living room, their boyfriends right behind him.

Kuroo grabbed the gold and red tinsel and wrapped it around his body, “Don’t I look so sexy?” 

“No.” Kenma deadpanned as they grabbed the cat ornaments they bought and started hanging them on the tree. Kuroo frowned and sadly took striped the tinsel off of him.

“Don’t worry, Tetsu. _I_ think you’re sexy,” Bokuto hugs Kuroo from the side and he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Bro!” Kuroo kissed Bokuto on the lips.

“Bro?”

“Bro!” 

“Bro!!”

“Oh my God, _stop!”_ Kenma exclaimed as he was trying to hang up ornaments but his boyfriends were being annoying. Akaashi laughed at Kenma’s mad (cute) glare they sent his boyfriends.

“Jesus, okay,” Kuroo rolled his eyes as he went to help Kenma hang up the ornaments.

Akaashi hung up some garland near the fireplace and handed Bokuto the Christmas lights, “Go hang this outside. Get the latter that’s in the garage,” Bokuto happily took the lights and did what he was told.

“I already know that Koutarou will fall,” Kenma laughed as he saw Bokuto from outside, trying to hang the Christmas lights. Akaashi and Kuroo smile and hum in agreement as they continue decorating their house.

Kenma smiled softly as they picked up an old picture ornament that had a picture of them when they first got together. When they got together, they were so awkward with each other, but they realized that dating each other was almost the same as they’ve always been with each other. They were that close already that they didn’t really need to change anything.

“What’s with that dopey smile?” Akaashi kissed Kenma on the head.

“I’m just thinking about all of you guys and how much I love all of you,” Kenma internally cringed but kissed Akaashi on the cheek nevertheless.

Kuroo started to tear up and ran towards his boyfriend, “Kitten!!” He crushed Akaashi and Kenma in a bone-crushing hug. From outside, Bokuto squawked when he saw that his boyfriends were having a group hug without him, so he quickly climbed off the later (almost falling off and breaking his back) and ran inside to hug them too.

“I don’t know why we’re hugging each other but I love it!” Bokuto exclaimed with a smile. They all just laughed as they held each other in their arms (not without a bunch of kisses). 

“Hey, the cookies are probably cooled down by now. Do you guys want to help me decorate them?” Akaashi asked as he headed into the kitchen to put the icing inside the piping bags. Bokuto and Kuroo immediately ran into the kitchen at the word cookies and looked at Akaashi excitedly.

“YES!” they shouted in unison as they stared at the mouth-watering cookies. Kenma sighed and stopped what they were doing to go help them decorate the cookies.

“Let’s draw each other's faces on them!” Bokuto exclaimed as he already started piping out “Akaashi” which looked more lie a black blob.

“Koutarou…” Akaashi said helplessly as he stared at the demon Bokuto had created.

“Kitten, let me draw you!” Kuroo says as he pipes out his cat boyfriend.

Kenma leans over Kuroo’s shoulder to look at his finished art and furrows their eyebrows, “It’s a heart.”

“Exactly!” Kuroo smirked as he grabbed Kenma’s chin and leaned in to kiss them sweetly.

“Kuro, stop!” Kenma exclaimed as they desperately tried to cover their blushing face. Bokuto and Kuroo laughed hysterically while Akaashi hugged Kenma in reassurance, “It’s okay, _Kitten_.”

“And here I thought you were going to comfort me!” Kenma whined as he slammed their head down on the counter, hiding their beat red face. Akaashi smirked and continued to decorate the cookies.

They all decided to just draw cats and owls on the cookies and overall, they looked pretty good. Bokuto and Kuroo were already stretching out their hand to take one. They looked at Akaashi for permission and when Akaashi nodded they immediately gobbled them up.

They both moaned in pure bliss at the taste of the delicious sugar cookies, “Keiji, this is so good!!” they praised him. Akaashi blushed slightly at the compliment (he may or may not have a praise kink).

Unlike the two pigs, Kenma took one cookie and took a bite, “Keiji, these are really good,” they smiled as they chomped down on the cookie. Now it’s Akaashi’s turn to blush at all of the praise his boyfriends were bombarding him with.

“Ahh, I can’t wait for Christmas! I can’t believe it’s tomorrow!” Kuroo sighed as he leaned back on the counter, still munching on cookies.

“Y-Yeah, can’t wait…” Bokuto mumbled as he looked down at his feet. His boyfriends have had enough of Bokuto’s weird behavior.

“Koutarou, are you okay?” Akaashi asked Bokuto as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why are you asking?” Bokuto lied as he didn’t dare to look at his boyfriends.

Anyways, Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other with concern, “Every time we mention something about Christmas you always look so down. What’s wrong?” Kuroo hugged Bokuto’s side and leaned his head on his shoulder.

He couldn’t tell them what was bothering him. It would ruin everything he had planned out for tomorrow.

“It’s nothing guys, really,” Bokuto smiled apologetically to them as he went upstairs and closed the door to their shared room. His boyfriends frowned, not knowing what was causing Bokuto to act like this. 

“I hope he’s okay,” Kenma said, looking genuinely worried. Kuroo and Akaashi hum in agreement.

Kuroo suddenly remembered that he still hasn’t wrapped up his boyfriend’s Christmas presents, “I’m gonna go upstairs to do some stuff, okay?” Kuroo told his boyfriends as he went upstairs to the guest room, not wanting to disturb Bokuto. His boyfriend's nod and the two off them head off to the living room to work on their presents. I guess they’d have to find out why Bokuto was acting nervous tomorrow. 

* * *

**December 25, 8:00 A.M**

“Kenma!” Kuroo grunted as he tried to drag the blanket away from Kenma. Kenma was _not_ in the mood to get up at 8 in the morning, even if it was Christmas.

“ _Stopppp_ ” Kenma whined as they tried desperately to stop Kuroo from removing the blanket from their body.

Kuroo started to tickle Kenma’s feet, knowing that this would make them get out of bed, “Hurry up, it’s Christmas and we can’t wait!” Akaashi and Bokuto were already dressed up in their Christmas attire (Christmas owls pajamas and a Christmas hat) and were standing by the door, wanting Kenma to hurry up (Well, maybe not Bokuto) so they could exchange Christmas presents.

“Okay, Okay!” Kenma gasped as they struggled not to laugh at Kuroo tickling his feet. He sighed as they got up and changed into the Christmas cat pajamas they forced them to buy and tied their hair into a messy bun. After that, they all ran downstairs eagerly and they all sat on the couch, excited about what their boyfriends got each other.

“ME FIRST!” Kuroo declared as he ran to the tree and gathered their presents in his arms, handing them to each of his partners.

Akaashi gasped as he looked at the book of poetry by William Shakespeare, “How do you even know that I read English poetry?”

“< _I know everything_ >” Kuroo spoke in English. Even though he had a very thick accent, Akaashi swooned at how sexy his voice sounded. Kuroo winked at Akaashi and turned to look at how the rest of his boyfriends reacted to his presents.

“Kuro, how?” Kenma eyes widened at the custom made headset. They had cat ears on top and were adorned with calico cats.

“You’ve been asking for a new headset since forever, so I decided to make you a custom one,” Kuroo smiled as he got a kiss on the cheek from Kenma. Bokuto, who was on the couch, laughed at the gift he got.

“Bro, I love you so much!” He beamed at the “BBF 😻” mug. Kuroo grinned proudly, glad that all of his boyfriends like his presents.

“We’re next,” Akaashi and Kenma said in unison as they got a big present that was wrapped in red wrapping paper.

“We made a scrapbook that are full of memories from high school til now,” Kenma blushed shyly as they handed the present to Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Aww, guys!” They both started to tear up as they looked through the scrapbook that was adorned with cute cats and owls. They were definitely going to look through it after Bokuto gives them their presents.

“Okay, Kou, it’s your turn!” Kuroo smiled at his boyfriend.

“U-Um, I-Gosh, I…” Bokuto blushed furiously while fiddling with his fingers. 

“Koutarou, did you not buy us anything? If not, it’s fine,” Akaashi asked Bokuto with a worried expression on his face.

Bokuto shook his head, “N-No, I didn’t forget. I’m just scared…” he admitted.

 _Scared?_ His boyfriends thought. _But why?_

Bokuto sighed, “Just follow me out into the backyard.” His boyfriends shrugged and followed Bokuto into the backyard. 

Each side of the backyard was lined up with owl plushies (much to his boyfriend's amusement) and there was a giant black card at the end of the backyard that was adorned with even more cute owls. His boyfriends walked closer to the card to see what they said and they all gasped when they read it. Bokuto standing at the side of it, sweating buckets.

_I want to be with you guys owlways! Will you guys marry me??_

On the bottom of the card, there were three promise rings designed with a heart symbol curled around an infinity loop. 

“Koutarou!!” Kenma cried as they ran up to him, shouting “Yes” about a million times. Kuroo and Akaashi were practically sobbing as they also ran up to Bokuto, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

“So, is that a yes?” Bokuto asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

“YES! A MILLION TIMES, YES!” His boyfriends shouted in unison as they cried and showered their _fiancé_ with kisses.

“OH MY GOD, REALLY?! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD SAY NO!” Bokuto cried as he kissed each of them eagerly.

“WHAT?!” Kuroo looked at Bokuto in disbelief, “I WOULD NEVER SAY NO!” He continued to hug Bokuto. 

Akaashi and Kenma were still crying in Bokuto’s chest, impossibly wide grins on their faces.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!" Bokuto grinned with teary eyes.

They were really getting married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this was short, I still loved this a lot!! BokuAkaKuroKen is literally my favorite ship and I just love their dynamics so much. We need more fics of them ❤️  
> I really hope you enjoyed this mini fanfic ✨

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❤️  
> Chapter 2 will come out tomorrow!!


End file.
